


Pasatiempo

by Amaikurai



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib y Tak son un par de nerds otakus, F/M, Tak se vuelve otaku, Tak tolera a Dib, datr, y algo más
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai/pseuds/Amaikurai
Summary: Después de su regreso a la Tierra y de aceptar su condena en el exilio. A diferencia de otro irken fastidioso y obstinado, Tak se resigna a asistir a la escuela superior, sólo para pasar el tiempo y de paso aprender las extrañas costumbres de los humanos mientras planea qué hacer después. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar un habitante soportable en ese planeta, y mucho menos alguien que la pudiera instruir en ese nuevo pasatiempo suyo de lectura. DaTr.





	Pasatiempo

Refunfuñó por enésima vez en el día al escuchar el escándalo en la cafetería, no había ningún día en el que pudiera disfrutar su comida sin que terminara envuelta en otra de las odiosas peleas de esos dos. Los demás parecían acostumbrados al bullicio de los típicos fenómenos de toda la escuela, ni siquiera se inmutaron cuando Zim lanzó un estruendoso chillido causado por el humano que le arrojó el plato de puré de papa mientras corría por todo el lugar. 

Simplemente era insoportable.

A unas mesas de ella, la hermana del humano yacía tranquila jugando en su videojuego, se preguntó cómo es que lo lograba, hasta que entrecerró los ojos y vio que la chica usaba unos dispositivos auriculares inalámbricos, probablemente escuchando música que amortiguaba la predecible pelea que se llevaba a cabo a metros de ella. 

Lanzó una mirada al par que forcejeaba por obtener un objeto que sinceramente no le importaba qué fuera, aunque momento antes escuchó que se trataba de algún

arma que Zim probablemente inventó. 

No podía creer la estupidez de su contraparte irken, simplemente parecía ajeno a su estado en el imperio. Al igual que ella, Zim fue exiliado mucho antes de que ella volviera al planeta, pero por alguna razón, él sí continuaba armando planes para conquistar la Tierra. 

Cansada del mismo tema, se levantó llevando su bandeja y vaciando el contenido en el bote de basura más próximo. Aunque no necesitará alimento y lo hiciera más que nada para disimular, ciertamente había perdido el apetito. 

Salió de la cafetería, no sin antes escuchar un par de intercambios amenazantes entre Dib y Zim hasta que la puerta se cerró. Estaba molesta y cansada de tener que vivir de esa manera, ella no se merecía tal trato, sino fuera por ese idiota ahora mismo sería considerada una invasora de elite, pero justamente perdió su oportunidad al irse del planeta Mugre, pues apenas volvió a Irk fue encerrada en prisión, donde pasó varios meses hasta escapar. Al regresar a la Tierra por venganza descubrió dos cosas, Zim era un idiota total que no valía la pena y que no podía volver a Devantis ni a ninguna parte del territorio irken nunca más, por lo que entonces se vio obligada a vivir en ese planeta. 

Si bien Zim intentó vencerla un par de veces, sus planes estaban llenos de inconvenientes y en general eran inútiles, a eso se sumaban los intentos de Dib por atacarla, aunque éste último se rindió al ver que no era una amenaza. Y Zim estaba demasiado ocupado peleando con Dib para ponerle atención a lo que hacía ella, que si bien nos era malvada, igual le arruinaba los planes a ambos por diversión de vez en cuando. 

Pero hoy no era uno de esos días, en es preciso momento deseaba poder tener un lugar pacífico aunque fuera por el resto del descanso escolar hasta que regresara a sus clases, que desgraciadamente algunas compartidas con Zim o con ambos. Las clases donde ellos dos estaban con ella eran las peores, pues constantemente competían y peleaban por todo, incluso ella pensaría que es agotador hacer eso todo el tiempo, ¡y eso que era una invasora! El caos estaba en sus venas, exiliada o no.

Resopló exasperada con todo el tema y se concentró en encontrar ese ansiado lugar tranquilo. Revisó varios salones a su paso, pero la mayoría tenían estudiantes almorzando o estaban cerrados. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando observó un letrero al lado de una puerta.

‘Biblioteca’, leyó mentalmente. ¿No eran esos lugares en los que los humanos archivaban documentos? Había ido un par de veces cuando sus asignaciones escolares se lo pedían, pero nunca había pensado pasar el tiempo en ese lugar. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor era el lugar menos probable en el que encontraría a Zim o Dib, así que tomó el riesgo. 

Al entrar fue recibida por una mujer detrás de un escritorio revisando algunos libros, había varios estantes y cerca había mesas para estudiar o leer sin ser interrumpido. Sus ojos viajaron hacia el letrero que decía ‘prohibido hablar’, ‘silencio’. Y una sonrisa asomó en la comisura de sus labios. 

Al fin, un poco de paz.

De igual manera, una chispa de intriga se abrió paso en su interior, llevándola a explorar el sitio. Caminó por los estantes y leyó varios títulos, entre ellos algunos llamaron su atención. La curiosidad le picó por ver qué clase de información habría dentro de esos documentos, además de la que le habían pedido en esas tareas escritas, pues sabía que había más variedad de la que creyó. Al final tomó un libro con unas letras diferentes al lenguaje habitual que leía, e incluso le hizo recordar los símbolos irken, sólo que las letras eran más curveadas y los trazos eran más suaves. Igualmente pudo identificar que también estaba el idioma que acostumbraba a hablar, pero quiso saber qué decía lo otro.

Llevó su mano al dispositivo que estaba en su sien e hizo unos leves ajustes en el traductor visual. Las letras cambiaron y podía leerlas en irken, aún si había unas palabras que no entendía, el idioma default del planeta ayudaba a describir el significado. 

—Oh, ese manga esta muy bueno—murmuró alguien a su lado en voz baja y Tak volteó a mirarlo con su gesto aburrido de siempre—. Aunque ese es el volumen tres—se acercó a ella y Tak retrocedió, pero en lugar de dirigirse a ella, el chico humano tomó otro de los libros cercanos a los que sacó del estante y se lo ofreció—. Aquí tienes, no querrás saber lo que pasa en ese volumen, es una gran spoiler del protagonista—explicó sonriente y Tak se sintió intranquila, normalmente no interactuaba con nadie ya que no le apetecía hacerlo pero el humano no mostraba ser hostil ni nada, por lo que aceptó el libro y lo ojeó. Se parecía al anterior, sólo que éste tenía un color diferente y llevaba el número uno en lugar del tres. Quizá cada libro era un volumen.

—Ya veo—respondió sin saber qué más decir con su misma expresión desinteresada. 

—No agradezcas, es bueno ver que a una chica linda como tú le interesan los mangas. ¡Oh, por cierto! Si es tu primer manga debes entender que se leen al revés, de derecha a izquierda y que empiezas de lo que sería la última página. Bueno, eso es todo, pero si te gusta siempre puedes venir al club de manga después de la escuela, nos hacen falta miembros y eso—dijo riendo nerviosamente, pero ella no se inmutó y sólo intercaló un par de veces la mirada entre el libro y el chico.

—Entiendo. 

—Veo que no eres de muchas palabras, ésta bien, nosotros no juzgamos—dijo sonriente y luego miró su reloj—. ¡Rayos!—exclamó demasiado fuerte y se escuchó un ‘shh’ provenir de la mujer en la entrada—. Ups, los siento, lo había olvidado—bajó la voz, más continuó hablando con un tono animado—. Ya casi se termina el descanso y debo sacar estos mangas antes de eso. Pero estaremos en el salón doscientos por si quieres unirte. Bueno, que te diviertas. Adiós.

Y sin dejarla responder, el extraño tomó tres libros diferentes y se marchó. Tak se quedó unos segundos procesando lo que pasó y luego bajó sus ojos al libro, al verlo con detalle notó que había más dibujos que letras. Arqueó una ceja, interesada por algunas de las palabras, se encorvó de hombros y se llevó varios de esos libros enumerados a una mesa cercana.

Al principio ojeó el primero, sólo por curiosidad, pero recordó la recomendación del estudiante y comenzó a leer de forma contraria a la que los humanos acostumbran, también le pareció extraño pero tenía más sentido de esa forma. Una por una las palabras eran traducidas ante sus ojos y se hundió en la lectura.    
  
_ “Y entonces, me di cuenta, era tarde para salvarla…” _ __   
  
Tak contuvo un jadeo en su garganta, no queriendo reaccionar en un lugar público pero igualmente cautivada por la historia. El humano de antes tenía razón, qué bueno que no se adelantó, pues si no hubiera arruinado la sorpresa de ver que el protagonista no ganaría al final, es decir, no había forma en que pudiera vencer al ‘villano’ y salvar a la otra humana. Quiso avanzar a la siguiente página pero no había más, sin darse cuenta se había acabado los libros, alzó la vista por primera vez en un buen rato y sus músculos se quejaron por el movimiento repentino al darse cuenta de que el Sol de ese sistema había avanzado, por lo que la sala parecía más oscura de cuando llegó.

—Jovencita, la biblioteca cerrará en diez minutos, devuelva los libros que no llevará a casa y salga por favor.

Tak parpadeó confundida al ver a la mujer del escritorio principal de pie al lado de ella. Era una humana alta y robusta, pero se encorvaba lo suficiente para ser de su tamaño, y eso que ella era una irken alta de élite. 

—Y diganme, ¿cómo podría llevarme estos libros de aquí?—cuestionó señalando los libros. La mujer la observó con un gesto desinteresado, después a los libros y finalmente suspiró—. Acompañeme.

Tak quiso hacerlo, pero se detuvo—. Estos no, son inútiles ya sé lo que dicen. Quiero otros. 

—Pues debe traerlos al escritorio, tiene el tiempo contado.

La irken no esperó y volvió al pasillo donde tomó los libros y buscó por el titulo similar, sólo encontró otros dos pero igual tomó uno extra cuyo tema llamó su atención.

—Quiero estos—exigió poniendo los libros en el escritorio. La mujer solamente se limitó a registrarlos. No fue difícil, solo tuvo que decir su número de estudiante y escribir su nombre en un papel. Así de fácil.

—Tiene una semana para regresarlos.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de salir por la puerta con sus libros en mano y sintiéndose ligeramente más viva, por fin había algo en ese miserable planeta que valía la pena. 

【I Z】

Tak yacía sentada en una de las bancas de la cancha de basquetbol, a su lado había una pila de libros y en su regazo estaba repasando con sus ojos su última adquisición. Aunque había intentado con diferentes géneros de lectura humana, al final estaba segura de que los llamados ‘mangas’ eran sus favoritos, los dibujos eran trazados con complejas historias que le hacían fácil sumergirse en la historia. En ese momento estaba leyendo el volumen siete de una nueva saga donde una chica obtenía unos poderes a través de un espejo mágico. 

¿Acaso era posible? Es decir, desconocía muchas cosas de los humanos, pero el hecho de que siquiera existiera la mínima posibilidad era impresionante, sin contar todas esas criaturas que imaginaban en sus múltiples historias. Algunas de estas le recordaron a su entrenamiento irken, en donde tenía que sobrevivir en peleas contra monstruos como los de los mangas o peores. 

Rió levemente con un poco de sorna. Pobres humanos, desconocían los misterios del universo y creían que sólo eran ideas fantasiosas, pero la realidad muchas veces era peor. Sin embargo, las imágenes igualmente le creaban un sentimiento de nostalgia y por un momento se dio cuenta de su propia realidad. Se sintió atrapada en ese planeta extraño, a miles de años luz de lo que alguna vez conoció. Completamente sola. 

El ruido de una pila de libros al caer llamó su atención, aunque no la hizo sobresaltarse, sí fue inesperado. Se sintió de vuelta a la Tierra, lejos de sus recuerdos y la historia imprenta en en el papel. Dirigió su vista lentamente hacia su derecha, un gesto desinterés fingido en la causa y una expresión fugaz de reconocimiento cruzó sus ojos al notar de quien se trataba. 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—gruñó de mal humor, pues esperaba que el recién llegado se marchara si ella era lo suficientemente hostil.

—Oh, perdona, ahora los levantó—dijo y se agachó para acomodar los libros.

—Déjalos así, sólo dime qué quieres. Además, ¿no tienes un Zim que detener? 

El adolescente se encorvó de hombros casual—. Me aburrí, hasta tu puedes ver que ni siquiera intenta conquistar al planeta. 

Ella no respondió, sin querer alargar la tortura y decidió responder con un “bien por ti” cortante para regresar a la lectura. Sin embargo, no podía concentrarse, no cuando un par de ojos humanos la miraban fijamente haciendo crecer su impaciencia hasta alcanzar el límite. 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Dib?—aunque no despegó por completo la vista sabía que hizo al otro sobresaltarse por el tono severo y molesto con el que habló. Bien, mejor para ella, de esa manera podría ordenarle implícitamente que se marchara y la dejara sola.

—N-Nada, digo, no lo sé—dijo nervioso rascando su nuca como si no supiera cómo hablar. Tak suspiró y cerró su libro, sabía que si no le ponía atención nunca terminaría, así que más valía que fuera rápido—. Sólo creo que es raro que estés leyendo libros—dirigió su vista a la pila y abrió ligeramente los ojos sorprendido, al notar el libro entre sus manos—. Especialmente manga… no sabía que te interesaban otras culturas humanas. Pensé que creías que éramos inferiores.

—Lo son.

—Oh, pues, yo… em… Espera un minuto, ¿no es ese el título donde el protagonista tiene que buscar los cuatro pilares con el cristal de los dioses, pero los ángeles intentan detener su avance aliándose con los demonios para derrocar a los semi-dioses?

Mientras más hablaba más captaba su atención, pues no creía que alguien más conociera esa historia. Bueno, ella y los miembros del club de manga. 

—¿Qué más sabes? ¿Acaso sabes la verdad del cristal azul?—preguntó irónica, poniendo a prueba el conocimiento del chico sólo por diversión.

—¿Bromeas? Es la clave para encontrar la torre de las almas tenemos suerte de que no sean cristales de aire o los ángeles serían unos inútiles.

Tak logró entender cada una de esas palabras conectándolo con su conocimiento sobre el manga y el hecho de imaginarse a los ángeles del manga como unos débiles squismers de Devantis le causó gracia. Un resoplo que podría ser confundido con una risa escapó involuntariamente de sus labios, pero de inmediato recobró la compostura, por lo que procedió a carraspear en un intento por ocultar cualquier emoción. 

—Así es, sé lo que pasa en el volumen siete—respondió con orgullo no queriendo quedarse atrás, pero la sonrisa sarcástica de Dib no era de su agrado. 

—Ah, pero apuesto a que no has leído el volumen cinco edición limitada que tiene una entrevista al autor donde expresa que probablemente los demonios sean vencidos en la versión anime.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No pueden hacer eso! Ellos son los creadores de los cristales celestiales, ¡fueron los dioses lo que lo corrompieron! 

Sin darse cuenta y producto de la emoción por tal información Tak se había levantado de su asiento indignada en el lugar de los demonios. Había leído por completo los volúmenes hasta llegar a ponerse al día y había concluido que los demonios de ese universo eran más poderosos que cualquier otra criatura. Además, se suponía que eran aliados con los ángeles, así que no tendría sentido traicionar a… 

Vio la sonrisa de Dib y todo cobró sentido.

—¡Es una mentira!

Una risa se escuchó provenir del humano y sorprendentemente carecía de mofa, era más un gesto divertido que la invitaba a unirse, sin embargo, ella no lo iba a hacer. No sólo la había humillado hablando de su punto débil, sino que le había proporcionado información falsa. 

Frunció el ceño y volvió a tomar asiento cruzándose de brazos para así mostrarse lo más indignada posible.

—No puedo creer que seas una verdadera fan—.Dib al fin pudo hablar aunque unas cuantas risitas escaparon, se le veía relajado.

—No es de tu incumbencia, humano—pronunció lo ultimo con desprecio. Odiando el hecho de que tenía razón, ella era una gran seguidora de esa franquicia que incluso había conectado su base a la red de computadoras en la Tierra para poder acceder a más contenido. Por esa razón debió haber sido extraño lo que dijo Dib ya que no recordaba haber leído alguna evidencia que afirmara lo que dijo, más lo había creído y no estaba contenta con eso. 

—Sonaste igual que Zim—comentó, lo cual se ganó una mirada de odio por su parte—. Esta bien, calmate, estaba bromeando, aunque en parte se parecen porque provienen de la misma raza, ¿no es así?

—La raza de Zim es única, es un imbécil por naturaleza. No te atrevas a rebajarnos con un defectuoso—exclamó con desagrado. Ella no era como Zim y nunca lo sería, no sólo porque el estado del PAK de erróneo de Zim, sino porque su inteligencia estaba muy debajo por la de ella. No por nada ella  _ si  _ hubiera sido capaz de completar su misión.

—Esta bien, no hablaré más de Zim, por Saturno, eso te altera demasiado…

—Sólo escupe qué dirás y retírate, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Al parecer Dib iba a decir algo, pero se arrepintió porque apenas abrió la boca la cerró y procedió a mirar hacia el frente, evitando su mirada. Tak alzó una ceja, intrigada por tal actitud.

—¿Tu crees que Sir Frederick le dará una oportunidad a los caballeros de los ángeles? 

La pregunta fue súbita, pero de alguna forma esperada.

—Es posible, si es que el protagonista no fuera tan inútil y dejará de negar el evidente desprecio de su mejor amigo, entonces no tendrían porque haber tenido tantos problemas primer lugar. Ellos no tienen la culpa de que el otro se niegue a verdad, hasta un tonto sabría cuando es despreciado. 

Dib se quedó en silencio mirándola por varios segundos sin ninguna expresión en particular, como si analizara lo que dijo. No es como si ella tuviera más que decir, pero no contaba con la tranquilidad de Dib. De inmediato le recordó a esa vez, hace muchos años, la primera vez que lo conoció y como él estuvo hablando sin parar sobre algún monstruo nocturno, o algo por el estilo. A decir verdad ella no le había prestado atención, ya que sólo fingía ser una humana más.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, sentada al lado de quien era medianamente inteligente para ser de una raza inferior, manteniendo una conversación civilizada.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en las comisuras del chico—. Tienes razón a veces el tonto también es un inútil. 

Un gesto de sorpresa cruzó por los ojos de Tak pues por un segundo parecía como si insinuara algo más debajo de esas palabras, era como si no sólo hablará del protagonista, sino de alguien más, alguien que los dos conocían. 

  
  


Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, Tak no pudo contener una sonrisa cómplice y negó con la cabeza, conteniendo una risa burlesca. Esta vez no sintió tanta furia como lo usual, sino fue más como relajado, una diversión compartida entre ambos. Tal vez no sólo los mangas y libros eran algo tolerable en ese planeta, tan sólo quizá había una única criatura en ese mundo que podría ser igual de soportable.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno este fic es inesperado, pero necesario. Ya desde hace tiempo que quería escribir un DaTr, de hecho esto tendra continuación porque será un Two-shots, pero no sé cuando traiga el otro. Estoy trabajando en el fic del concurso (que creo debe ser el siguiente) y el de Arma Mortal, uno de esos dos será el próximo.
> 
> Gracias totales a Barby y Ara por betear y apoyarme respectivamente ;u;
> 
> Mis traducciones se harán más lentas que de costumbre por razones personales, pero intentare publicarlos lo antes posible.


End file.
